


Fears

by TheDelta42



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M, Link has trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Link finds out about Tetra’s most embarrassing secrets. Telink one-shot based on a headcanon I have.
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Fears

**_ Fears _ **

Link jumped as a loud, high pitched shriek echoed through the ship. The entire crew stopped what they had individually been doing, before Link dashed across to the door that lead inside of the ship. The shriek echoed again, allowing Link to locate it from below the decks of the ship.

Link grabbed his sword, before heading down into the depths of the vessel. Link skidded to a halt, finally spotting the origin of the sound. Tetra was balancing herself precariously on the top of a barrel, looking as if she were to burst into tears.

Link cocked his head to the side, before a rat scampered across the floor, resulting in Tetra letting out another scream. Link stared for another minute, before the rat appeared again, Link threw his sword at the rodent, the blade cleanly slicing the creatures head off.

Tetra quickly looked at the origin of the blade, spotting Link. Tetra then promptly lost her balance and fell off of the barrel. Link then spotted another rat next to Tetra’s foot, the rodent quickly ran onto Tetra’s leg, making her scream.

“GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!” Screamed the captain, as Link picked up his sword and placed it back in its scabbard.

Link quietly ambled over and grabbed the rat by its tail and looked it dead in the eye.

“Niko really needs to get a cage for you.” Mumbled Link, making Tetra look at him.

“T-that thing,” Stuttered Tetra, “belongs to Niko?”

Link froze, before looking down at the girl. Link had to admit, she didn’t look anything like a threatening Pirate captain who was the self-described ‘terror of the seas’, she had tears running down her cheeks and her bottom lip was quivering. Tetra was taking in shaky breaths, attempting to calm herself down.

“And you said I would cry.” Quipped Link, wincing as Tetra kicked him “Right, right, not funny. Yes, it belongs Niko.”

Tetra got to her feet and stomped past Link, her shoulder contacting with his chest as she passed him. Link let Tetra leave the room, before following after her. Link entered onto the deck to Tetra screaming at Niko.

“I DON’T CARE IF YOU FOUND IT ALONE, GET RID OF IT!” Screeched Tetra, as Gonzo held onto her arms to prevent her from strangling the swabbie.

Niko looked around him, fear etched onto his face, “I-I don’t have to take orders from someone who’s half my age.” Niko was trying to be defiant but ended up seeming meek.

Link swore he saw a vein pop on Tetra’s forehead, before Gonzo picked her up and walked off. Tetra squirmed in Gonzo’s hold, as the first mate placed her in her room and quickly closed and locked the door, before stalking back out to Niko.

“And I thought I screwed up when I made that joke.” Said Link, making Gonzo whirl around and glare at him, “Speaking was a mistake, I see that now.”

Gonzo only narrowed his eyes and turned back to Niko, “Impa didn’t have to bail you out on Koholint Island,” Said the Pirate, “The only reason you were let out of your cell was because Tetra spotted you and wanted the funny man to come with us. Tetra is the reason you are here now, but if taking orders from her bothers you so much, we will leave you on Windfall.”

The tone Gonzo had taken with Niko was cold and sharp. Link quietly wondered, if Hyrule never flooded, would he be answering to Gonzo instead of Tetra?

Link let out a low whistle, before Gonzo turned to him, “That quip you made didn’t help either. The last thing she needs is someone mocking her fears in favour of a poor joke that would certainly end with a punch in the face.”

Link looked down at his boots, taking note of Gonzo’s words.

“I’ll go get rid of the rat.” Mumbled Link, before Gonzo spoke again.

“You can also speak to Tetra, I have a feeling she’ll be less violent with you.” Said Gonzo, as Link drew his arm back.

Link spotted Niko’s look, “It’s either this or we starve it.”

“But he’ll drown, and all of his friends will miss him.” Pleaded Niko, making Link stare at him.

“Okay, one, we are passing by an island, and two, what do you mean by its friends will miss it?” Said Link, looking at the man, “Please don’t tell me there are more of them.”

Niko looked guilty, before Gonzo glared at him, “Where are they?”

“W-well, they’re in the one place no one would look.” Said Niko, before a scream emanated from Tetra’s cabin. Link quickly threw the rat over board, before charging to Tetra’s door.

Normally, Link would wait for someone to unlock the door, this time, however, he just rammed his sword through the lock and shoved the door open. Tetra was standing on her chair, with at least half a dozen rats on the floor. Link made quick work of them with his sword, stopping and looking at Tetra who was kneeling over a box with strips of paper in it. It was only when Link got closer did he notice that they were pictures that had been chewed by the rats.

Link was quiet, before Tetra let out a sob. Gonzo looked on from the door, before pulling it shut and stomping away. Link stood still for a couple of seconds, before gently placing a hand on Tetra’s shoulder. Tetra then surprised Link by burying her face into his chest, her shoulders shaking as she cried.

A few hours later, Tetra had fallen asleep, allowing Link to gather the remains of the rats and place them into an empty bag. Link walked out on deck, finding Gonzo leaning against the mast, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I know it is probably obvious, but what were those pictures?” Asked Link, making Gonzo jump.

“They were pictures on her mother and her.” Said Gonzo, frowning, “Aside from the ship, they were the only thing she had left of her.”

Link grimaced, before frowning, “That must’ve gone down well.”

“Niko’s going to need to see a doctor.” Said Gonzo, “And we are going to have to restock.”

“But we stopped at Windfall only last week.” Said Link, before the realisation hit him, “They didn’t.”

“Niko’s ‘pets’ had been helping themselves to various foods, so they’re contaminated and most of it is now of the floor of the hold.”

Link was quiet before leaning against the railing, “Okay, so what do we need to get.”

“Bread, cheese, meats, vegetables and some grains, namely wheat and-or sugar.” Said Gonzo, “But you and Tetra are going to be on Outset while we get that, the last thing we need is miss moblin poking her nose into everything, especially after the incident last time.”

Link shuddered, before nodding.

**_ Fear _ **

Link hopped out of the King of Red Lions, he made note of the S.S. Linebeck attached to the pier. The entire journey Tetra had been silent, normally Link would’ve tried to make her talk, but given the sensitive nature of her silence, Link had opted to not push his luck. Link quietly swallowed, before clearing his throat.

“I-I know it may be a bit late, but I’d like to apologise for mocking you.” Said Link, making Tetra slowly look at him, “It was wrong, and I shouldn’t’ve done it. I’m sorry.”

Tetra let out a small sniff and quietly nodded. Link knew she accepted the apology, but she would usually say she was going to get him back, the lack of the declaration of revenge only reminded Link of how upset she was.

Link took a step forwards, before he felt something land on his head. The thing in question was warm and wet and smelt horrible, “One of those flying rats have shat on me, haven’t they.”

Tetra let out a small giggle, before Link picked up a stone and threw it at one of the birds. Link didn’t know what they were, but they certainly weren’t Seagulls or Cuccos.

“HOOOOOOY!” Yelled Aryll, from the front door of Link’s grandmothers house, “LIIINK, DON’T THROW THINGS AT THE BIRDS!”

Link scowled, before trudging up to Aryll, “You try to act friendly to them, when they crap in your hair.”

Link suddenly felt a hand grip his ear. Link sent out a small prayer to the Goddesses, before he was yanked down to waist height.

“Link!” Scolded Grandma Saria, “Where in the world did you learn that language? What were you thinking when you decided to attack that bird? Honestly, I let you leave my sight for longer than a week and you come back, swearing and cursing as if you are a sailor!”

“But he is a sailor.” Said Linebeck, holding a cup of tea.

Linebeck set the tea down and sauntered up to Link, “So, why’re you here Link? Did you realise that your calling lies with me, searching the seas for treasure, rather than a group of idiots searching for a lost land?”

There was a slapping sound, followed by a familiar drawl, “Stop making a fool of yourself, Linebeck.”

Saria let go of Link’s ear, allowing him to spot Jolene, standing a foot behind Linebeck, who was now rubbing the back of his head. Jolene then turned to Link, “So, why are you here kid?”

Link rubbed the back of his head, his hand coming into contact with the bird poo, “Err, it’s a long story, but could someone please get me a wet cloth?”

Saria sighed and gestured for Sue-Belle to come over, she handed the confused woman a cloth and took the pot from her. Saria then gestured for Link to sit down in front of her, she then took the cloth from Sue-Belle and told Aryll to fetch her a pair of scissors.

Link went pale, “I-I-I j-just need the cra-poo washed out, I don’t need a haircut!” Exclaimed Link, trying to get out of Saria’s grasp, which was made difficult by Aryll belly flopping onto Link’s legs.

“Your hair is down to your shoulders, unless you wish to be referred to as Linkle?” Said Saria, making Link go still.

Link huffed and crossed his arms, “Just cut it.” Said Link, with a pout.

“So, what brings you here?” Asked Aryll, looking up at Link.

“Niko at some point got some rats as some point.” Said Link, “I should also note, Tetra isn’t very fond of rats.”

Jolene looked at the pirate, who look less like a pirate and more like someone who had lost a member of her family. Silently, Jolene pulled Tetra into a one-armed hug, “Okay, so what else happened?”

Link attempted to make himself as small as possible, “I made a bad joke, which got me chewed out by Gonzo and Niko revealed that her had more than one.”

“Rrright.” Said Orca, leaning backwards, “Then what happened?”

“Niko then said he hid them where no one would look,” Said Link, “which turned out to be in a box under Tetra’s bed.”

“What was the box used for?” Said Linebeck, with as much care as am exploding bomb in a gunpower storage hold.

“Gonzo told me that the box used to hold pictures of Impa, Tetra’s mother.” Said Link, sounding sheepish.

“Please, don’t tell me what I think happened.” Said Zill, snot running down from his nose.

“What do you think happened?” Asked Link, looking at the boy.

“They pooed all over them.” Said Zill, making Joel hit him on the back of the head.

“Oh, no,” Said Link, “much worse, if they had been sha-pooed on, they would be able to be restored, the rats chewed through them.”

Jolene quietly took Tetra inside, as the girl seemed close to tears again. Saria quietly set the scissors down, before slapping the back of Link’s head.

“Honestly, what made you think joking about something she was afraid of was a good idea?” Scolded Saria, “I need you to go to the fairy fountain, I need some water from there.”

Link frowned, “Why?” He asked.

Saria tutted and said, “Wait and see.”

Link sighed and stood up, before heading towards the forest. Link idly wondered if that fighting gauntlet was still in the hole behind his grandmother’s house was still there.

**_ Fears _ **

Three hours after Link left, the sun was beginning to go down.

“Do you think he got lost?” Asked Linebeck, looking at the other men gathered on the beach.

“Link knows the area like the back of his hand, he’s probably letting off some steam.” Said Orca, leaning back, “And, besides, Saria isn’t going to let him in since Aryll and the other women have claimed the house for themselves.”

Inside the house, Aryll had gathered the cushions and pieces of furniture and arranged them around the room. Saria had made some soup for them, as well as a warm drink, although Tetra was sure Jolene wasn’t drinking hot chocolate.

“And then Link kept stuttering excuses, eventually he was let off, simply because the incident was purely circumstantial.” Said Sue-Belle, reciting an incident involving Link and a broken pot.

“He sometimes talks to himself,” Said Jolene, leaning back, “he may be an exemplary swordsman, but I think he may have had a bit too much time for himself, if you know what I mean.”

Saria had a look of shock on her face. Before anything else could be sent on the matter, Aryll butted in, “Ooh, ooh, tell her about how Link became scared of ropes!”

That had Tetra’s attention, this was the first time she had heard of Link being afraid of reptiles. Everyone in the room noticed Tetra’s sudden interest.

“When Link was younger, he would explore anywhere, from dark caves to the forests on the cliff.” Said Saria, “One day, when he was climbing, he grabbed a Rope instead of a vine, he fell about fifty to seventy feet and landed on his leg, this of coarse meant that his leg was broken. Link was enamoured with the creature, he took it everywhere with him, he wouldn’t put it down, even for a second. One day he woke up to find said Rope squeezing his neck, trying to choke him. Link of coarse panicked and started screaming, which lead to his mother waking up. They struggled to get the thing off his neck, before he died. Unfortunately,” Saria suddenly became very solemn, “His mother ended up falling and breaking her neck on the table. When his father woke up and found his wife dead, he didn’t take kindly to it. He blamed Link and practically disowned him.” The silence was deafening, “We don’t know much of what else happened, only Link and Orca know. But the next time his saw a rope he panicked so much it was incredibly comical, he eventually kicked the thing into the sea and ran off and hid in the forest for a week.”

Tetra now had a small plan forming in her mind.

“Is that why Link doesn’t have a surname, like us?” Asked Aryll, cocking her head slightly.

“Yes, unfortunately,” Confirmed Saria, “he hasn’t taken one, despite everyone telling him it wasn’t his fault.”

“What would it have been?” Asked Jolene, resting her arms on her knees.

“Kikori.” Said Saria, leaning back, “If he had taken his mothers name, it would be Yuki.”

“There also one-time Link was crawling under the houses and he came across a rope, he screamed so loud that the Great Fairy heard him.” Laughed Sue-Belle.

Tetra thought she knew someone who could get her a few Ropes.

**_ Fears _ **

The Pirates arrived at Outset a week later, bringing new supplies, as well as a ship doctor. Tetra looked around her crew, before spotting Niko with a couple of bruises on his face.

Tetra went inside her cabin, Gonzo entering a couple of minutes later, after the ship set off and everyone had said their goodbyes.

“The bloke should be arriving with the barrel of Ropes later this evening.” Said Gonzo, leaning against the doorframe, “So, are you going to tell me this ingenious plan, or am I going to have to guess?”

Tetra looked up and grinned, “Link’s afraid of Ropes, apparently he associates them with a fall he had where he broke his leg.”

“And you’re going to fill his hammock with them.” Said Gonzo, slowly catching on.

“Apparently he reacts the same way Niko reacts to Skultulas.” Said Tetra.

**_ Fears _ **

Tetra quietly snuck up to Link. Link was by no means a light sleeper, but the quests he had been on meant he could wake up and draw a sword at anything that made a foreign sound. One by one, Tetra placed a total of twenty-one ropes into Link’s hammock without waking him.

The next morning Tetra had Gonzo quietly wake up the crew, except for Link. An hour later there was a loud scream from the crew quarters. Tetra grinned and waited twenty minutes, anticipating Link bursting through the door. The door remained shut, Tetra waited another ten minutes, before heading to the quarters. When Tetra arrived, she saw a small puddle under Link’s hammock.

“Are you going to have to wear nappy’s, Link?” Tetra called into the cabin. The only sound she could hear was frantic breathing. Tetra frowned, before heading around a crate and found Link, curled up into a ball, rocking himself back and forth rapidly. Tetra noticed how fast Link was breathing.

“Link?” Tetra asked, “Are you alright?”

Tetra extended a hand out, only for Link to violently flinch away from her. Tetra’s stomach dropped, she immediately turned on her heel and darted up to the deck, “Gonzo, something’s wrong!”

Gonzo, noticing the urgency and near panic in her voice, quickly walked over. Tetra took Gonzo down into the cabin, where Link had moved from the crates to the far end of the room, as if he was trying to escaped from a cell.

Gonzo marched over to Link, making the boy cower, curl up into a ball and wrap his arms around his head. Gonzo frowned, before he noticed Link was whimpering. Gonzo knelt down and reached out to Link, only for him to try and scramble away.

Gonzo looked up, “We need to get to Outset.”

Tetra mutely nodded.

**_ Fears _ **

The Islanders watched as the Pirate’s ship arrived back at the island. Saria frowned, she noticed how the deck was a flurry of activity, almost as if they were panicking. Tetra slid down the gang plank and dashed up to Saria.

“Somethings happened to Link.” Said Tetra her tone urgent, “He’s a wreck, he won’t let anyone get close to him.”

Saria’s heart dropped, before she signalled Orca to come with her. The two elders quickly boarded the ship, Tetra meekly following behind.

One Saria and Orca arrived in the cabin, they immediately spotted Link, curled up in the far corner, rocking himself back and forth. Saria slowly and quietly approached, Link trying to flinch away from the sound of the footsteps.

“Link.” Said Saria, gently leaning down, “Link, it’s me.”

Link slowly looked up, “G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-grandm-m-ma?” stuttered Link.

“It’s alright Link,” Said Saria, “Orca and I are here. There’s no need to be afraid.”

Saria heard a hissing sound to her left, before a thunk was heard. Saria looked and saw Orca’s spear and either side of it a decapitated Rope.

“Orca, would you mind keeping Link company while I fetch some soup?” Asked Saria, looking at the man.

Orca nodded and quickly and quietly approached Link, pulling a deck of card out from his pocket. Saria left the two to the game of snap Orca had initiated.

Tetra was sitting on the deck when Saria appeared, “Tetra,” said the Old woman, “Could I have a quick word?”

Tetra quickly sprung to her feet and followed Saria. The two went into Tetra’s quarters, before Saria turned and addressed Tetra.

“Why was there a rope in the cabin?” Saria questioned, disappointment clear in her tone.

“W-well when you told that story of how Link fell and broke his leg after grabbing a rope and how he kept avoiding them after that.” Stammered Tetra.

Saria closed her eyes and sighed, before she sat down in the chair in front of Tetra’s desk, “You misheard me, or at least started coming up with this plan after I started the story, so you didn’t hear how it ended.”

Saria opened her eyes and looked directly at Tetra, “Before I tell you, how many Ropes did you put on Link?”

Tetra suddenly felt as if she was in front of a prison warden, “Twenty-one…”

Saria only sighed again, before telling Tetra the story she had told her before, before going into detail on what Orca had told her after he had walked in on Arten ‘using’ Link. Half an hour later, Tetra shot out of the cabin and threw up over the side of the ship. Below deck, Tetra could hear the sound of weapons hitting the deck.

After hearing about Arten, Tetra felt as if she had killed someone, if not worse.

**_ Fears _ **

Tetra sat up in the Fairy Woods, trying to think of a way to make up for the prank she pulled on Link. The other Villagers who knew were told. While they understood that she hadn’t known, they made sure that she was going to make up for it. Tetra heard a noise behind her, turning her head, she spotted Link slowly making his way to her.

Tetra steeled her nerves, she still had no idea on how she was going to fix the mess she had made.

“G-g-g-gonzo t-t-told m-me t-t-t-t-that y-y-y-you w-w-w-wanted t-t-t-to s-s-see m-m-me.” Said Link, making Tetra look down.

Tetra was quiet, before speaking in a small quiet voice, for some reason it was hard to actually speak to him face to face after she practically screwed him over, “I, uh, I want to apologise,” Said Tetra, “y’know, for the, er, for the incident I caused.”

Link was quiet before saying “O-o-okay.”

Tetra’s head shot up fast enough for her neck to go crack, “Really?” She asked, “Y-you forgive me? Just like that?”

Link nodded before opening his mouth to speak, before Tetra quickly said, “I can speak sign language if that helps.” Link visibly brightened and started moving his hands **_(A/N: top writing there)_**.

[You didn’t know about it,] Signed Link, [you thought it was something that wasn’t major.]

“That doesn’t change that I shouldn’t’ve done it.” Said Tetra, looking down before her eyes darted back up, “Please, at least tell me what I can do to make up for it.”

Link looked down, as if he was embarrassed, before signing [Could I sleep somewhere with a light on?]

Tetra sat up, “Sure, I don’t know if we had a spare cabin, so you can use mine.”

Link suddenly went frantic, [I don’t want to take you away from your room, if I’m in there you won’t have anywhere to sleep.]

“Link, I can sleep in with the rest of the crew,” Said Tetra, “I’m not going to sleep out on the deck alo…”

Tetra went silent, “Link, would you like me to stay with you?”

Link looked close to tears when he nodded, Tetra sighed “Alright, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Link didn’t look happy at the idea but didn’t say anything.

Tetra and Link quietly went back to the ship, they were half way there when Tetra veered off to the side and picked up a jar of Skultulas. Despite what Link thought, Tetra had heard Niko laugh at Link’s current condition. She would grill him on it later.

**_ Fears _ **

Tetra watched as Link quietly sat on her bed, Tetra had just got back from emptying the jar of Skultulas onto Niko for him to find in the morning. Link hadn’t moved an inch since Tetra had left. The girl quietly moved over to Link, sliding in front of him so she could look him in the eye. Before Tetra could even open her mouth, Link grabbed her and held onto her in a death grip. Link then flopped to the side and within a few minutes, he was asleep. Tetra could only lay still, before attempting to get comfortable and fall asleep as well.

**_ Fears 7 years later _ **

Tetra rolled over, the warm pillow she usually had fell out of the bed and was currently laying face down on the floor. Tetra considered joining him, before a small noise near her desk got her attention. Tetra looked over, spotting the six-month-old standing with help from her crib. The baby gave a gummy smile, before letting out a screaming laugh, making Link wake up and hit his head on the bed frame. Tetra started laughing, until she rolled off the bed and landed on Link.


End file.
